sploder_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sploder Quest X
Sploder Quest X is a cancelled series of Sploder games developed by Rich3001k. It starred several Sploder members going on an adventure to defeat the evil forces of unnamed villains. The game was part platforming, part overhead view. Only 6 out of 8 chapters were finished. It was showcased during Dealwithitdewott's Sploder E3 in 2013. Sploder Quest X is Rich3001k's first game to use robot parts rather than a player. Chapter 3 introduced selectors. Progress was slow due so Rich3001k has cancelled it. Gameplay Chapters 1 and 2 are platforming and introduced many aspects of the series. Chapters 3 and 4 were mostly overhead view and tried to make a 3D environment, though Chapter 4 was better at doing so. Chapters 5, 6, and 7 brought the series back to its platforming roots. Items The Splode block and the bowling ball were absent in Chapters 2 through 5, and even when they returned, they only appeared in one level, but were given a more prominent role in the next game. Gears and Treasure Chests also returned. *Balloon (sometimes had no purpose and sometimes were used to beat a level) *Splode Block (seen in Ch. 1, Ch. 6, and Ch. 7, jump from under to explode it) *Coin (gives you a coin, duh) *Key and Door (self-explanatory) *Spike (hurts the player) *Bowling ball (seen in Ch. 1, Ch. 6, and Ch. 7, no purpose but may be used to help in some levels) *Gear (seen in Ch. 2, Ch. 6, and Ch. 7, used to hang on) *Spring (boosts your player) *Toll Booth (only seen in Ch. 4, lose a life) *Hoblox (Hobo/Roblox) Stove (only seen in Ch. 4, lose a life) *Treasure Chest (seen in Ch. 5, Ch. 6, Ch. 7, gives you a coin) Games, as defined by the collection *Sploder Quest X trailer (4/19/2013, 65 views) *Sploder Quest X Chapter 1 (4/27/2013, 227 views) *Sploder Quest X Chapter 2 (4/28/2013, 107 views) *Sploder Quest X Chapter 3 (5/5/2013, 108 views) *Sploder Quest X Minigame (5/8/2013, 44 views) *Sploder Quest X Chapter 4 (5/22/2013, 127 views) *Sploder Quest X Chapter 5 (6/2/2013, 41 views) *Sploder Quest X Chapter 5 Boss (6/2/2013, 34 views) *Sploder Quest X E3 Preview (6/25/2013, 25 views) *Sploder Quest X Behind the Scenes (6/27/2013, 65 views) *Sploder Quest X Chapter 6 (6/29/2013, 29 views) *Sploder Quest X Chapter 6 Boss (7/2/2013, 121 views) *Sploder Quest Minigame V2 (7/14/2013, 10 views) *Sploder Quest X Chapter 7 (7/16/2013, 19 views) *Sploder Quest X Chapter 7 Boss (cancelled) *Sploder Quest X Chapter 8 (cancelled) Intro Sploder Quest X's Classic intro was used for chapters 1 through 3. Chapter 4 changed some things of the classic intro. Chapter 5 introduced an all new intro. Side Story Magmatar introduced the current 3D one, which Magmatar was added to in Chapter 6. Thedarksun was taken out of the intro in Chapter 7. Castle Chapter 1 had no castle stage as it went straight to the boss battle. Chapter 2 had a pyramid level with no boss. Chapter 3 introduced the custom castle stage and continued through Chapter 5, however Chapter 5's wasshort compared to the others. Chapter 5 is the first chapter in the series to have been split into the main game and the boss battle. Chapter 6 does not have a castle level. Instead it has a series of tunnels that is the bad guy's underground lair. It does lead to a castle however, but it's only used for scenery. Chapter 7's castle was going to be in the boss game, however the castle itself belongs to the good guys but the boss took it over. Characters *Rich3001k *Dealwithitdewott *Miracleboy (killed off because user made a new account) *Magmatar (Miracleboy's new account, but in SQX, is a replacement made from DNA) *Luca1673 *Gloger *Kanduku *Thedarksun (killed off because of Canadainbacon incident; was meant to return but was canceled due to being hacked and leaving again) *Kittykins *Clockrunner *Alonessix *Ninjapandaguy *Magmion *Creeperzkillyou *Scevige (killed off due to being hacked) *Explod *Epicmakez *Fangdam7920 *Dealwithit3001k (was going to be activated in the final battle) <-- O RLY? Enemies *Noob (normal enemy, varieties) *Mod (corrupted mods under control of bad guys) *Robloxian (arch-enemies of Sploderians) *Mafia Noob (just like noob, but stronger) *Ninja (only seen in Chapter 2, bribed by bad guys to help them) *Pirate (only seen in Chapter 2, bribed by bad guys to help them) *? (only seen in Chapter 2, confused) *Devil (only seen in Chapter 4, hangs on walls) *Alien (only seen in Chapter 5, space version of noob) *UFO (only seen in Chapter 5) *Penguin (only seen in Chapter 6, doesn't attack) *Fish (only seen in Chapter 7, not listed) *Bird (only seen in Chapter 7, doesn't attack; not listed) Bosses *Boss 1 (the boss of Chapter 1) *Guest (the boss of Chapter 3 who is based on a user called Guest who has been online forever, prompting users to call him a ghost; in reality, it is the representation of Sploderians who don't have an account) *Bosses 2 (the 3 bosses of Chapter 4) *Justin Bieber (the boss of Chapter 5, corrupted version of Justin Bieber who became evil after playing the game Justin Bieber in the Girls Bathroom) *Boss 3 (the boss of Chapter 6) *Boss 4 (the boss of Chapter 7) Rip-offs and Similarities Splodernoodles made a game called Sploder Quest Z. He even said he copied Sploder Quest X on the Sploder Wiki. Pokemonpok made a game called Sploder X. Luca1673 made a game called The Noob Quest, ironic since he is in SQX. Category:Sploder games